


Cooking Lessons

by plaguecraft



Series: Femfest 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecraft/pseuds/plaguecraft
Summary: Seventh Prompt: FormSatya despairs of ever teaching Sombra how to cook.





	Cooking Lessons

“That’s not how you make vindaloo.”

“Okay, how do _you_ make it then, my beautiful mistress of vindaloo?”

“Just move over and I’ll show you.”

Sombra did as requested, a small smile ghosting over her face. There and gone before Satya could catch her out. She half-watched as her deft hands worked over the food, and half-watched Satya’s hips move to some melody only she could hear. It was her favourite thing, Satya watching. She was so beautiful. Especially in these small little moments, just them and nothing else to worry about – Satya dancing without really thinking about it.

And she found any excuse to watch those dances. The little unrehearsed ones. The ‘I taught myself how to do it this way, so I have to do it this way now’ ones. She was a big fan of the little tooth brushing dance Satya did, especially early in the morning after a night together. Scrambled eggs wasn’t bad either.

“Do you see what I’m doing?”

“Mhmm.”

And she did, sort of. At least in the movements of her hands. She loved Satya’s hands. Delicate and strong, and so, so graceful. And the things she could do with them…

“What are you doing?”

“ _Un beso_.” Satya laughed at her, and Sombra moved closer, circling her arms around her waist and snuggling her face against her neck. “ _Un beso, chata mía_.”

“If I give you a kiss will you let me cook our dinner in peace?” Satya asked, still laughing.

“Mhmm, it’s the cooking tax.”

“The cooking tax? You get more ridiculous the longer I know you.” Despite her faux protests, she still turned in Sombra’s embrace, dropping her head to meet the other’s waiting mouth. Sombra felt that familiar little happy rush of warmth in her belly at the kiss, just like the first time. She didn’t think she could ever get sick of kissing Satya.

Reaching a hand up, she ran it through Satya’s hair, humming happily into the kiss. Satya broke it, laughing slightly, a little breathless. “If we keep going like this the curry will burn.”

“We could always order in.” Sombra said, a wicked smile on her face.

“Oh? And what will you give me to convince me to give up on our nearly finished food for greasy takeout?”

“For you? Anything, _princesita_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a big sappy gay who needed some sappy gayness with my faves, it had to happen while doing these prompts. It just had to.


End file.
